


Assassins

by centreoftheselights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sentence AU: Ruby/Meg, professional assassins AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassins

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/31261522831/ruby-meg-professional-assassins-au).
> 
> Prompt by Tumblr user lifeinabox66.

They meet on the job and off, in cafes and gardens and hotels, wherever their heartbeats can race to fill the gap between the empty promises and the lies. There’s always something different - they have been rich and poor, blonde and brunette, ‘Meg’ and ‘Ruby’ and a thousand others, slipping on new selves as easy as silk over skin to find a way to the name on the contract. But they never talk about their targets, because they know how this will end; one day, the knife will be meant for them, and it will be held in a lover’s hand.


End file.
